Aspects and examples of the present disclosure are directed generally to child conveyance devices, for example, strollers, and to suspension systems for same. A stroller is generally a chair-like carriage with wheels for transporting a baby or child. Some strollers may include a single seat for receiving a single passenger for transporting. Strollers may include a set of four wheels or may be in a tricycle configuration including three wheels.